1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ball-type trailer hitches, and more particularly, to a trailer hitch having a first locked position coupled to a trailer ball attached to a vehicle and a second locked position uncoupled from the ball in which a ball receiving opening of the hitch is covered to resist tampering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball-type trailer hitches adapted for coupling to a hitch ball affixed to a vehicle are well known in the art. Various configurations are available, but basically each includes a housing having a downwardly opening ball receiving cavity therein and having a means for latching or coupling to the ball so that the hitch will remain in place while the trailer is being towed. Many of such prior art trailer hitches include means for attaching a padlock for locking the hitch in the coupled position. Some hitches include a built-in cylinder type lock.
However, a problem with previously known trailer hitches is that the ball receiving cavity remains open when the hitch is uncoupled from the ball. The hitches may be locked in the coupled position, but because the majority of the opening is still free, it is a simple matter for a thief to insert a smaller ball or other device into the hitch and steal the trailer. Unfortunately, this occurs all too frequently.
The trailer hitch of the present invention solves this problem by providing another locked position when the hitch is uncoupled from the ball. In this other locked position, the ball receiving cavity is covered so that nothing may be inserted therein. A locking means is provided for locking the hitch in this covered position. Thus, a tamper resistant hitch is provided even when disconnected from the ball on the vehicle.